


Wolf Girl & Squire

by KellyDay



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDay/pseuds/KellyDay
Summary: Sometime in the past, when Arya learns about a squire in the south.The future au no one asked for!
Relationships: Podrick Payne/Arya Stark
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been kicking around, but if you like it please comment and tell me.

Arya pulled a ration bar out of her coat, tearing it open with her teeth as she undid her gun holster. “Open stream.” She spoke into her wristband, a black alloy she pulled off of her last contract. A bright orb emerged from her palm, projecting a news cast. She settled into her bedroll, resting an arm under her head before tossing the projection above her. The rogue signal had gotten weaker with less people to share it, meaning more of her people were perishing by the day. But through the distortion, she could see the cast well enough.

“What possessed you to pick up the plasma spear?”  
“Um…” A young squire named Podrick Payne stared blankly in the direction of Margery Tyrell, of Tyco Multicast fame. Hers was a chat show for young Westerosi across the realm. She nodded to him in earnest, her bright eyes urging him to go on. “I… it was my duty. I’m pledged to Lord Tyrion. It was my duty.” A blush illuminated his face as he cracked an uneasy smile.

“Well, some of our cast followers are quite enamored with you, Pod.” Margery giggled. “What do you have to say to your admirers?”

Podrick, for a long while, said nothing. Then he took a breath to start only to snap his mouth shut again. All the while, turning a brighter shade of red with every passing moment. Margery had to elbow him then.

“It’s flattering.” he mumbled.

Arya laughed, but distortion rendered the feed unwatchable. She was determined to find a new wreck in the morning, having scrounged up enough parts to boost the signal, but in need of more cells to power the array. She’d picked over most of the wrecks in this quadrant, long overdue for a scavenging trip as dangerous as it was. Before she could dwell on it longer, her eyelids began to droop and she fell asleep.


	2. Geryn Steward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pod tracks Wolf Girl hiding out on a farm owned by somebody she used to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a future au wherein the Long Night is a synth/robot rebellion. I'm borrowing from various science fiction movies/shows. For instance, Gendry's cane farm is inspired by Looper.
> 
> This is an idea I've been kicking around, but if you like it please comment and tell me.

ARYA

Arya set up camp, a retractable platform hidden in the treetops, before going back to an abandoned house she’d spotted a ways back. It was rotting and shabby, but the doors and windows were shut. There was a small chance that looters hadn’t picked it clean, so she hopped in nimbly through a broken window to begin her rummaging.

She ran her fingers around the dusty furniture, imagining the house as it was, before the long night. It was small but loved. Old pictures still hung on a wall by a flight of stairs that lead to the remnants of a crumbled second floor. And she wondered, if she was safe under the debris, but proceeded to a liquor cabinet nearby.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow skitter by, through a doorway to the kitchen. And her breath caught, knowing she wasn’t alone. “Show yourself or don’t.” She growled into the air. “You’ll be dead soon enough.”

A moment later, she watched a shadowed figure emerge through the doorway towards the living room. Stepping into the dim, moonlit room she saw a man who couldn’t have been much older or bigger than herself, wearing an impressive piece of walker armor.

“I mean no harm, my lady.” He spoke quietly, as if to keep from startling her, both hands raised in front of him to stress the point. She snorted, “I’m no lady,” and turned back to raiding the liquor. “You’ve been following me.” She added.

“I’ve been _looking_ for you, my lady. I was ordered to by the queen in the north.”

“The north is nothing but a pile of ashes.” She gritted out, shoving a full bottle into her bag before moving on to the stash box inside. She began picking the lock, continuing to ignore him.

“Your sister lives, my lady. Queen Sansa Stark first of her name.”

Arya took a moment to consider that as the lid popped open to reveal a gun. She inspected it, then finding it unloaded, she threw it into her duffel. When she raised herself up, she finally took a better look at the man in front of her and realized she recognized him.

Narrowing her eyes, she told him so. “I know you. You’re the squire that saved Tyrion Lannister. Pod the Rod first of his name.”

His expression flattened. “Pod’s fine.”

“Is it true they didn't take the gold?” She asked him pointedly.

“That was a trick by Lord Tyrion.”

“True.” She nodded.

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yes, my lady.”

“Was that your first time?”

“Y-yes.”

“Did the girls enjoy it?”

“I certainly _tried_ to-”

“Liar.”

Pod gulped. _Wolf Girl, indeed_. “Yes, I believe so.”

Arya began to laugh, slapping her own leg in amusement. But slowly what he’d said earlier penetrated her usual mask and her eyes went wide. “So, you tell the truth! Sansa’s alive!” She was grateful _any_ of her family had survived, but in this moment her heart reached out for Sansa.

“Yes, my lady. And your brother Jon as well. I’m to escort you north when I find you.”

“How _did_ you find me?”

“I followed the rumors of a Wolf Girl that lead me here, my lady.”

“STOP calling me that.”

He gulped dryly. “V-very well. So… you’ve been camped nearby? Perhaps we could take shelter with the man who owns this land.”

“No.”

“But he flies your house’s banner. They would only welcome you–”

“No. And what do _you_ now about who owns this land? For all you know, he could shoot us just for being here!”

“He seems to be a family man. Geryn Steward. A farmer, obviously.”

“He was called something different when I knew him,” she said simply and hoisted her duffel onto her shoulder as she lead the way.

PODRICK

It was rumored that the last known whereabouts of Arya Stark had been in the free city of Braavos. She’d only been a girl when she arrived, and so for a while she’d been presumed dead. But when Sansa Stark took back the North – just in time to face the Whitewalkers with her bastard brother and his new queen – she knighted Podrick Payne and called on him to find her long lost sister.

Pod travelled to Strongsong following rumors that a prototype had been stolen from the House of Black and White by someone called ‘Wolf Girl.’ It was a flimsy lead, but it was all Pod had to go on. He’d been scavenging for supplies when he found her, strangely enough, on a cane farm that flew Stark colors in the middle of the Eyrie.

Her small stature belied her intense, intimidating presence. And while she lacked the delicate features of her sister, she had the same air of quiet dignity that he reasoned all Starks possessed. It took a lot of convincing, but she’d eventually agreed to inquire the farmer about taking them in for the night.

Pod followed behind as she disappeared into the tall stalks. She seemed to navigate through them deftly, which made him wonder exactly how long she’d been camped here.

When they approached, the farmer stopped his work on a fence in front of a modest farmhouse. He nodded to his pregnant wife who stood on the porch with two small children clutching each hand. She took them into the house, the man only turning back to them once the front door closed behind her. His hair was shaved close to the scalp, wearing a simple shirt and overalls typical of a farmer.

“Well, now I know how _you’ve_ been spending your time,” Arya mocked in place of a greeting, rolling her eyes as she did. Pod choked back a laugh, stepping back and pretending to adjust his bracers.

The farmer glared at her then, looking suspicious. “What’s this about, Arry? What are you doing here?”

“Relax, I wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for the bloody boy scout over here,” she pointed her thumb at Pod. “Says we should ask to stay the night. Me? I’d rather camp out on your property somewhere.”

“So _you’re_ the one gobbling up all the rabbits?!” His brow furrowed, heading over to Arya and taking her by the shoulders before Pod could react. The man was shaken, blood draining from his face. “How long have you been here? _Fuck!_ Have you been _stalking_ us? Who’s asked for my head?!”

“No one. Relax, Gendry!” She swatted his hands away. “It’s not a contract! Calm down. I just thought–”

“You just thought you’d barge in?!” He threw his hands up, his wild eyes searching for recognition in her face. “You’re a faceless man – No. A _fugitive_ of the faceless men. And you think you can just show up?!”

“Ha! I _knew_ you were keeping tabs on me!” Her hand went to her heart.

Pod wondered about the nature of their past. Were they lovers? Had this man, Gendry, been an assassin years ago, before the wife and children. Before the cane farm? Whatever their past, the man didn’t seem thrilled to see Arya again. He paced back and forth, now, seething.

“Hot Pie said you escaped to Essos years ago. _Years_ , Arry!” Gendry continued, his voice raising with every word. “I thought it _had_ to be a lie. The Arya _I_ know would’ve said something if she’d survived. _Anything!_ And then I hear through the pirate casts that _someone_ stole a prototype from the Hall of Faces.”

“I’m back to collect Cersei’s head.”

“I don’t want to know, Arry!” He shook his head. “Can’t believe you only showed up when you’re in trouble!”

“Gendry, that’s not fair!” She whined, stomping on the ground. It seemed almost childish.

“Stay if you want, but get as far west as you can.” Gendry wiped his brow on an arm and turned away only to meet her eyes again. “Do you know what the faceless men will do to me – to my _family_ – when they find out you’ve been here?!” He growled. “I never want to see you again,” he muttered quietly then turned away to walk back to his house, never looking back.


End file.
